The present invention relates to a tamper-proof identification device applicable to a body part of a subject for identifying the subject. The invention is particularly useful for application around the wrist or ankle of a patient for performing ambulatory diagnostic studies of patients, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could also be used in other applications.
Governments, insurance companies, employers of public transportation, truck drivers, and the like are seeking a simple way of performing ambulatory diagnostic studies for various physiological conditions which can affect a person's alertness while driving, controlling heavy equipment, etc. Examples of such physiological conditions include obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), and other sleep-related disordered breathing conditions, which may cause road accidents, misoperation of machinery, etc. One of the main problems involved, however, is to assure that the person carrying the diagnostic device is actually the person intended to be monitored. Various types of identification bracelets have been provided for this purpose, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,576.